The Core Grant for Vision Research is the cornerstone of the ophthalmic research efforts at the University of Illinois at Chicago. The primary goal of the Core Grant is to facilitate ongoing vision research at UIC and neighboring institutions in an efficient and cost-effective manner. This support will benefit investigators in their quest to elucidate basic mechanisms that underlie the functions of the eye and visual system. Another goal of the grant is to enhance and expand the inter- and intra-departmental and inter-institutional collaboration of our vision researchers and, for individual investigators, to fully realize the synergystic benefits of conducting their research in an interdisciplinary environment. Building on our strengths, the Core Grant modules have been restructured to accommodate the increasing role of new technologies and methodologies in ophthalmic research, especially in the areas of molecular biology and digital imaging. Modules are directed by NEI-funded investigators who, together with experienced technical staff, provide services that are otherwise not available at UIC or cannot be supported by individual research grants. The Core Grant modules and their specific aims are: The Cell Biology Module will provide essential tissue culture and morphology expertise and facilities to fulfill investigators' basic needs for cell biology studies. The Imaging and Digital Analysis Module will provide state-of-the-art imaging instrumentation, technical expertise, computer programming and support to enable investigators to incorporate the latest in digital imaging technologies into their research programs. The Machine Shop Module will assist our vision researchers with the custom design and construction of novel instruments to facilitate their ongoing or planned studies, and provide routine care and maintenance of existing equipment. The Molecular Biology and Biochemistry Module will provide equipment and technical expertise in sophisticated molecular biological and biochemical techniques to enhance investigators' research programs. Our group comprises a large number of vision scientists with diverse backgrounds and specialties. The research programs reflect the multi-disciplinary approach to vision research and cross-fertilization of a variety of basic science and clinical disciplines. The uninterrupted support of the Core Grant is vital to the continuation and expansion of high quality and dynamic research and the facilitation of interdisciplinary collaborations among vision researchers. The four proposed modules will make state-of-the-art core facilities available to our researchers, fostering an integration of multiple approaches for research programs ranging from studies of fundamental cellular and molecular mechanisms to pathogenesis of blinding eye diseases.